Attracted
by allihyun
Summary: Bisa jadi, Tatsuya adalah orang yang paling mengenal baik tangan Teppei, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisa jadi. [untuk challenge minor chara appreciation] [teppei-tatsuya]


**Attracted**

**[kurobasu fanfiction]**

**Oneshot. Slice of Life. Semacam canon missing scene. Maybe typo**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Attracted **( c )** allihyun**

**Fanfic ini didedikasikan ****untuk challenge **_**Minor Characters Appreciation**_

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. _

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Attracted**

_Bisa jadi, Tatsuya adalah orang yang paling mengenal baik tangan Teppei, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisa jadi._

.

.

Tatsuya mengenal Teppei dengan cara yang wajar, tidak ada insiden yang mewarnai atau keributan yang meracuni.

Pertama kali dia melihatnya sekilas di balik punggung Taiga, tidak menarik atensinya karena atraktor utamanya kala itu adalah Taiga. Hari-hari berikutnya Tatsuya melihatnya dari bangku penonton bersama Atsushi di sampingnya, matanya masih tidak menyorot Si badan besar, kilau kemerahan Taiga masih terlampau menyilaukan.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang.

Ingatan Tatsuya menolak untuk melupakan, bahwa _mirage shoot_-nya kembali dipatahkan, bahkan dua kali dalam satu pertandingan. Bahkan bukan hanya oleh Taiga yang dia anggap rival. Bahkan bukan oleh orang yang pernah dia prediksikan.

Pusaran memo di kepala Tatsuya masih dapat memainkan momentum itu tanpa cacat; saat Si badan besar, Kiyoshi Teppei, bersama dengan rekannya, Si _megane_ itu, menghentikan teknik tembakan andalannya dengan tangan besarnya itu (kenapa tangannya bisa lebar begitu,_ sih_?) lalu tersenyum. Mata Teppei menyipit saat tersenyum.

Tatsuya tidak suka, _kenapa dia harus mengingatnya_?

.

.

Teppei mengenal Tatsuya bukan sebagai suatu hal yang membekas seperti Hanamiya (yang meninggalkan cedera permanen di lututnya) atau Generasi Keajaiban (yang pernah membuatnya gagal melindungi rekan tim basketnya semasa SMP) itu. Kemunculan Tatsuya pertama kali ditengarainya dengan relasi cincin yang selalu tergantung pada kalung yang melingkar di leher Taiga. Mereka bersahabat dulunya, mungkin. Pertemuan yang lain Teppei melihat Tatsuya di layar kaca elektronik di sekolah yang ditayangkan Riko (dan Teppei sadar Tatsuya bagaikan menari dalam memainkan bolanya). Kali yang lain mereka bertemu dalam satu pertandingan.

Atensi Teppei meningkat begitu saja ketika melihatnya dalam jarak yang diminimalisir sedemikian rupa ketika di lapangan. Bukan, bukan dalam artian yang empuk untuk digunjing. Di lapangan, Teppei melihat langsung bagaimana tubuh seratus tujuh puluhan senti itu bergerak begitu lembut namun tetap taktis dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, melewati satu orang menuju halangan yang lain untuk kemudian kembali ditembusnya.

Tangan Tatsuya bergerak halus seperti tarian yang membuatnya terpaku, termasuk ketika tangan itu dengan gemulai melesakkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring dengan kelincahan yang terlatih. Di satu sisi Teppei merasa keindahan seperti itu layak untuk diapresiasi, di sisi lain tekadnya untuk melindungi rekan-rekannya dan membawa nama Seirin menjadi juara tidak akan begitu saja dipadamkan. Sebesar apapun kekagumannya, tekad Teppei untuk menghentikannya jauh berlipat ganda.

Dan memang Teppei menghentikannya.

Teppei ingat ketika jari-jari lentik itu melepas bolanya dengan alunan yang cantik, dua kali, dan di momen berikutnya tangan Teppei berhasil menjadi benteng bagi Si oranye. Tatsuya tersengat kekagetan, Teppei diliputi kebanggaan.

Teppei senang; Tatsuya adalah salah satu tanda dengan label _berhasil_ di lini masanya.

.

.

[_dan akhirnya tangan besar itu lah yang jadi benteng Si tangan lentik_]

.

.

Rekam kejadian itu sudah terlewati dalam hitungan minggu. Teppei tengah sibuk untuk persiapan pertandingan final, Seirin akan melawan juara Interhigh, Rakuzan (bukan lawan sepele mengingat di dalamnya ada mantan kapten Teikou bersama tiga _crown general _lainnya, mereka monster? Mungkin lebih buruk). Tatsuya sendiri memilih menemani sebagian besar waktu Atsushi kemana pun pemuda itu pergi.

Keduanya tidak saling bertemu, namun masih saling mengingat. Lucu, karena sebenarnya mereka tidak terlibat benang istimewa apa pun yang membuat mereka harus saling mengingat (tapi kadang cara kerja otak memang sering menggelikan).

Namun hari itu ada catatan kecil lain yang mempertemukan mereka dalam suatu kebetulan lain (yang juga menggelikan).

Pagi itu Tatsuya mendapat pesan singkat dari Atsushi, "Muro-_chin_, kau jadi ke rumahku nanti siang? Belikan aku maiyubo di minimarket di dekat sekolah, ya, yang banyak," Tatsuya yang pada dasarnya tidak suka mengeluh (dan untuk apa mengeluh kalau dia sendiri tidak keberatan?) mengiyakan saja permintaan Atsushi. Jadi Tatsuya menjadikan minimarket di depan Yosen sebagai destinasi pertamanya, membeli maiyubo sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Atsushi dan sebungkus _snack_ diet untuk dirinya sendiri.

Keluar dari minimarket Tatsuya berniat langsung ke rumah Atsushi, tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lapis kaca itu ketika ekor matanya menangkap jejeran apel segar di jalan seberang. Ada penjual buah keliling yang sedang berhenti di sana dan warna merah apel yang mengkilat menggoda instingnya untuk mencoba. Tatsuya berhenti sejenak, menatap buah di seberang dengan sinyal keinginan, dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri di kulkas rumahnya masih menyimpan timbunan buah apel yang lain—

"Mungkin satu dua biji bukan masalah,"

—namun nyatanya perhitungan ekonomis tidak menjadi soal bagi Tatsuya. Kakinya akhirnya berbelok ke jalanan seberang, menyapa apel-apel yang memanggil-manggilnya dari seberang sana. Nyatanya, semakin dekat dengan timbunan buah berkulit merah itu rasa ragu Tatsuya makin terkikis sampai akhirnya jaraknya terpangkas habis. Warna merah memenuhi matanya dan bau manis apel menghabisi indera penciumannya. Baunya segar tapi juga manis, menenangkan. Telinganya seakan tertutup pada suara si penjual yang sedikit tidak asing di telinganya (jenis suara penjual tidak berpengaruh pada kualitas apel,kan?)

Tatsuya menarik garis bibirnya sejenak, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebutir apel dari kawanannya. Tepat saat itu juga tangan yang berseberangan dengannya terjulur menuju apel yang sama. Akhirnya, bukan apel yang mereka ambil dan justru sapuan kulit masing-masing yang menyapa satu sama lain.

Tatsuya berjengit pada sensasi kasar dan hangat yang menerpa tangannya. Dalam beberapa sekon Tatsuya sempat berpikir tangan di seberangnya benar-benar 'lelaki' dan detik berikutnya pemuda dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan itu merasa sudah mempecundangi diri sendiri. Cepat-cepat ditariknya kembali tangannya sambil mengucapkan maaf pada yang bersangkutan. Si pemilik tangan di seberang pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi Tatsuya diserang _de javu_ yang sama, suara ini pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

Penasaran, Tatsuya menarik garis pandangnya yang tadinya menunduk menjadi sejajar horison. Manik abunya terbelalak ketika menemukan sepasang coklat lain yang menyapanya di seberang. Mata yang sama dengan mata orang yang tersenyum sambil menyipit setelah menangkap tembakannya beberapa minggu silam.

"Kiyoshi … Teppei?"

"Yo, Himuro-san!" Tawa Teppei mengikuti setelah itu,"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh mengingat sekarang mereka berada di lingkup Yosen.

"Membeli apel, kau sendiri?"

"Menjual apel, aaa, jadi kau sekarang pelanggan baruku, silahkan pilih yang menurutmu paling bagus!" Senyum matahari menyebalkan itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Dalam hati Tatsuya menggeram, namun bibirnya menggaris senyum. Tangannya mengepal, sensasi kasar dan hangat itu masih ada.

"Aku baru tahu kau menjual apel di sini,"

"Eee, ya, ini sebenarnya dagangan nenekku, aku hanya membantu, sih,"

"Nenekmu biasa jualan apel di sini?" Entah kenapa Tatsuya jadi bertanya soal nenek Teppei, hal itu bahkan terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

"Terkadang, biasanya memang berkeliling dan kebetulan hari ini memang daerah Yosen. Mungkin ada nasib baik yang mengikat kita, Himuro-san?"

_Nasib baik_, katanya.

"Hmm, pilihkan saja apel buatku kalau begitu, Kiyoshi-san,"

"Eh? Tidak mau pilih sendiri?"

Tatsuya melirik tangan di seberangnya,"Tanganmu sepertinya lebih berpengalaman."

Teppei tertawa renyah di depannya, mengambil beberapa buah apel untuk Tatsuya. Dalam gelaknya pemuda dengan corak coklat mewarnai rambutnya itu setengah bercanda berkata,"Tanganmu juga kelihatan terampil di depan kaca, Himuro-san."

Garis senyum Tatsuya melurus hingga tenggelam dan hilang.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Tatsuya memperhatikan tangannya, memutar kembali memoar saat-saat tangannya berinteraksi dengan tangan besar Teppei. Bukan hanya hangat dan kasar, tapi tangan itu juga kuat dan lebar seolah diciptakan untuk melindungi.

Seperti tangan seorang kakak yang tak pernah dia punya seumur hidupnya.

Tatsuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memutuskan untuk menyudahi pikiran randomnya. Kiyoshi Teppei dengan tangan besarnya bukanlah hal krusial yang perlu dipikirkannya secara mendalam, mereka berdua hanya lah dua makhluk hidup yang kebetulan sama-sama berada dalam satu galaksi.

_Iya, itu saja._

Tatsuya melihat sekali lagi butir-butir apel dalam tas yang dia jinjing, mengambilnya satu untuk digigit, kemudian kembali berjalan.

.

.

Di tempat lain,Teppei juga tengah memandangi garis tangannya. Ingat dengan pikiran isengnya tentang tangan Tatsuya baru saja. Tangan Tatsuya terlihat kecil jika disandingkan tangannya, jarinya juga lentik, tipikal pemuda yang tahu merawat diri. Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Teppei, dalam helaannya dia terkekeh samar.

"Lucu sekali,"

Tatsuya dengan tangan lentiknya adalah kekaguman tersendiri bagi Teppei. Unik, tapi hanya itu. Bukan hal penting yang harus dipuja Teppei sampai terbawa mimpi.

Tapi, tangannya memang menarik, _sih_.

**[end]**

Ini apa? /A\\\

Ngebut banget-bangetan gara-gara notice tanggal 16 mei akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi hhaa /A\\

Ini lumayan crack, teppei-tatsuya (dan entah kenapa kalo di kurobasu saya cinta semua _given name_ karakter di sana ;A;) buat saya adalah dua orang yang bakal nyambung kalo ngomong, sebenernya. Dua-duanya sama-sama tipikal serius tapi jago faking, walaupun gaya faking-nya beda. Buat saya sendiri teppei itu karakter yang agak susah ditebak, sih, makanya lebih banyak disorot dari sisi tatsuya lalala. Ugh, papa teppei I love you lah pokoknya :* (btw, ini kayaknya teppei-tatsuya pertama di archive global knb, ihhiii, hepi lol)

Btw ini saya sempet bingung masukin ke genre apa, mereka temen bukan musuh bukan romance apalagi (salah sendiri milih setting hc /krik) cuma kenal iya, dan ini lebih mirip slice of life yang ambigu mau dibawa kemana/? jadi frenship aja yah :')

Dan terakhir, buat Nadia-san. Maaf ini penpiknya alay dan saya kebiasaan AN panjang banget, punten pokoknya ;_;

Buat semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca, _maybe review_? :')

**Story only = 1291words**

**160515, hometown.**

**allihyun**


End file.
